Mirror's Run
by letterbyowl
Summary: River walked through the land she heard about in stories. Except this was nothing that she expected. This place was full of ruins. Building burned to the ground. What happened to this happily ever after she heard about? What happened to the hero that was going to save the world?
1. Intro

River walked through the land she heard about in stories. Except this was nothing that she expected.

This place was full of ruins. Building burned to the ground. What happened to this happily ever after she heard about?

What happened to the hero that was going to save the world?

* * *

It's been thirty years since Kat's last run in the Naruto world. Thirty years since Sasuke ran across the mirror's edge without an intention of going back.

The world they left behind shattered and now the fate of this second dimension lies on River's shoulders. A girl who's about to pay the price for someone else's decision.

* * *

This sequel was inspired by one on my readers in my last book. AoiAoiSky. (; and was expanded on by one of my favorite television shows, Doctor Who. A show that taught me that time is fragile and can be rewritten.

River is named after a strong female character who could very well be a child of time.

Mirror's run is from demons run. Demons run when a good man goes to war.


	2. Chapter 1

River stood in front of the long mirror that hung from her wall. Her head tipped forwards and jerked back as she tried her hardest to stay awake. Working a day and a night shit was probably not the best idea.

River started to nod off to sleep again. Failing to notice the light hum that filled the air.

Hummmmmm. It was like the sound of a humming bird. That was the first thing River thought when she heard it.

River snapped awake and realized she was only had dressed. Her night tee falling off her shoulder. Letting out a yawn she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

Hmmmmmmmm.

River blinked when she looked into the mirror again. She blinked more than once. Ignoring the fact that her mirror gave off a slight glow she couldn't help but be fixated on the reflection.

River knew she was pretty, there was no denying that with her mothers bright blue eyes that contrasted with the dark raven hair she inherited from her father. But that's not what grabbed her attention. It was the girl in the mirror. A girl that wasn't her. River had to admit there was a resemblance but the dark onyx drew out a big contrast.

River closed her eyes for a while before opening them again. Slightly upset that the reflection didn't change. Well except that the girl looked slightly annoyed.

"You cannot make me disappear," the mirror girl said. Her voice was electronic. Rough. It had a hum and a static edge to it. Her voice faded out on the last syllable.

"Who are you?" River asked snidely.

The robotic voice answered, "I am you." Before River could reply, the girl continued. "I am the part of you that you do not know. You are a runner and I am the part of you that exist on the mirror's edge. Between reality and the gloss."

River stared at the figure questionably. How could a part of her live inside a mirror?

"You are special for a reason," her mirror continued. "It is your time. You must follow the path fate has pathed for you."

Lack of sleep, River reasoned. I'm not crazy. This is not happening. I am hallucinating. This is nothing more but a dream. A fantasy.

"There is a reason why you are always unhappy," mirror girl said as another figure appeared behind her. River stepped back, reaching over to her desk and wielding a flat iron at the mirror. "'Home is where the heart is'," the girl quoted. "Your heart has not been in this dimension for years."

A figure behind her 'reflection' stepped out of the mirror and dragged River towards her, the mirror swallowing her up in the process. River was swallowed by a blinding light.

"You are a runner," a voice said, even though it was robotic it was also smooth. "This is the dimension that has been holding your heart."

River felt like she was falling. But all the white light made her feel like that was impossible.

"You are the only one who can save them."

Even though she was surrounded by white. She fell onto a hard surface. She laid there for a while, in the white light. She closed her eyes and laid there until she felt something hit her face. Rain.

River's eyes shot open and she took in the dark alleyway she was currently laying in. River had no idea where she was and oddly she felt like she was at home.

And that was what scared her most.

* * *

A.N. Not proof read that well u_u my english will suck forever. even though it is my first language.

Anywho. New story. New Character. Gonna make a cover really soon.

AND OMG DID ANYONE READ THAT NEW CHAPTER?! CHATPER 599 OH MY KAMI. MY HEART BROKE AND I WANTED TO DIE. KISHIMOTO TOLLED US AND THEN /shot till dead

but yeah. school is starting soon so i don't know how often i will write.


	3. Chapter 2

River stood in the dark ally, letting the rain soak her as it fell like bullets against her skin. The heavens let out a cry and a flash of lighting followed shortly after. River sneezed due to the cold that surrounded her. Looking around she decided to find shelter. She looked down both ends of the ally and decided to go to her right. Her bare feet splashing the water around with every step she took.

A third of the way out, two figures passed by the mouth of the alley.

"Hey," one of them said, stopping in the middle of the entrance, an action that made River freeze as well. "Look at that."

"Now look at that," a second voice whistled, causing her to take half a step back.

River started to retreat, turning around and quickly walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" The first shouted. "Girly, we just wanna have some fun." River's pace quickened when she heard their laughter. Their footsteps fell faster so River started to run, knowing better than to look back.

With her lack of shoes, her bare feet slid against the slick pavement and she went tumbling towards the floor. More laughter came from behind her as she got up.

"Now she's just making it easy."

"And here I thought we'd get a fight," the other snickered.

"Leave," a darker voice said. The snickering stopped, as did River's attempts to get up. She looked up a bit to see a figure standing in front of her.

"What do you care?"

"Go," the voice said more maliciously.

The guys froze and turned in the other direction, running. River didn't know if she was saved or in more trouble.

Her 'savior' reached down, grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, this time in a friendlier tone, which told her he was a savior.

River nodded and looked up at the man who was now throwing a jacket over her shoulders. River was just about to thank him but stopped when she saw his face. Her breath got caught in her throat and she opened and closed her mouth several times.

He- but- that- but he-

Thoughts flooded River's mind. They came and went before she could even complete them. Just where was she? How was this man standing before her? Was she dead?

"You're... you're suppose to be dead," River managed to spill out as the man grabbed her arm and ushered her out of the ally.

"Oh," the man said, "You know that as well? No one here knows that."

"Where is here?" River asked, yanking her arm out of his grasp as she stopped walking. "And how do you-"

"This isn't the place to talk."

"You're crazy if you think I'm just going to go anywhere with you."

"I just saved you from those men," the man reasoned.

"That doesn't mean I'll automatically go anywhere with you," River shot back.

"And here I thought you would be more like your mother," he sighed.

River shot him a look. "What do you know about my mother?"

The man froze. "Oh god," he muttered to himself, "I use to be good at things like this."

"What do you know about my mother, Itachi Uchiha," River deadpanned.

"Did you find her?" A voice from behind said. River turned to see another familiar face. "You found her!" The water nin said happily, his arms spread out as he advanced towards her.

"Be careful," Itachi said, "she's like her father." That caused Suigetsu to freeze, his arms moving awkwardly in the air as if he were still deciding wither or not to hug her.

"And you know my father?" River asked. Suigetsu dropped his arms and stood next to them.

"I suggest we move this conversation somewhere else," he said looking around. "We don't need her getting sick now do we?"

"River," Itachi said slowly, pausing a little after her name, "what is you last name?"

"Song," River replied, not bothering to wonder how he knew her name. This man was full of surprises, she should know that.

"River Song," Suigetsu said, "sounds like the name of a hero." He shot the girl a wink.

Itachi hit the water nin. "Don't hit on her." Then he turned to River, "Do you know your father's last name?"

River shook her head. "My parents don't talk about it."

"River," Suigetsu said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Come with us, we need your help." His words were soft.

"Why?" River asked. "Where am I?"

"Konoha," Suigetsu replied, "A Konoha that's different from the one you know." River opened her mouth but Suigetsu interrupted her. "We will answer all and any questions you have. But we can not do it here."

River stared between the two boys. Boys that she saw in movies, and in books. Then she looked down at the hand Suigetsu offered her. Hesitantly she grabbed onto it and he whisked her away.

* * *

A.N. yay chapter two. so school starts after labor day. which means i go to school in four days which means i might have time to write chapters by hand but i wont be able to type them. so be prepared for that.

how do you like the cover? I photoshoped it myself n_n

and uh.. leave your comments, or reviews because i wanna know what you think. and leave some predictions there too. It's always interesting what others think will happen.

anyway. see you next time. i am really bad at replying on FF so if you wanna talk find me on wattpad or i have a kik u_u (i've been using that face a lot recently.


	4. Chapter 3

Itachi and Suigetsu lead her into the basement of some building. What she wondered most was why they were working together.

They sat at a little table in the corner of the phong space. Suigetsu was on her right and Itachi was in front of her.

"So," Suigetsu finally said, breaking the awkwardness. "What do you want to know, River?"

"How do you even know my name?" River asked, staring irritably at the ninja.

Suigetsu stated at the girl not knowing how to snarf the question so he turned his gaze to Itachi. Itachi saw this movement and sighed.

"You know that girl in your mirror?" Itachi asked rhetorically.

"There were two girls in my mirror," River interrupted.

"The one that dragged you in," Itachi clarified.

"The pretty one with the wavy-" River cut herself short. "How did you know she dragged me in?"

Itachi gave her an unamused look. "Because I'm clever."

Suigetsu let out a little chuckle, "If you were clever, Konoha would be fine."

"Well anyway," Itachi said, sending Suigetsu a glare, "she told us your name."

"And she knows my name because," River trailed.

"She knows every runners name," Itachi answered. "She is like the god of all runners."

"And there are a lot of runners?"

Itachi nodded. "In different dimensions and what not."

"And you both are runners?" she asked, pointing between the two.

"Yes," Suigetsu answered. "But I've never got to run across dimensions."

"Well it's not fun," River replied, leaning back into her chair and looking at Itachi. "Now how do you know my parents?"

"Impatient and demanding," Suigetsu said throwing a knowing glance at Itachi.

"River," Itachi answered, "What is your father's name?"

"Sasuke," River answered, quick as if on reflex.

"And what is my brother's name?" Itachi asked. "You do know my brother's name, correct?"

River hesitated with this answer, "Sasuke."

"River," Itachi said, "Your parents are runners themselves." Itachi starred at the girl warily as he waited for an reaction.

"River?" Suigetsu asked after a minute.

"What happened to Konoha?" River asked. "What happened to the hero that saved the world?"

"River," Itachi said, "What is your thoughts on a God? How does a god exist? How is a hero, given their title?"

"By defeating their counterpart," she replied thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Itachi said. "The runner devil came by and destroyed the timeline to this dimension."

"Why?"

"Because when someone leaves the dimention for too long the fabric of time is fragile," Itachi explained. "When your father left this world with no intention on coming back, the runner devil took the opening and destroyed the history that you know."

"So he broke apart your time stream."

"Yes."

"Then why am I here?"

"You're the only one who can fix it."

* * *

A.N SCHOOL STARTED AND BLOCK SCEDULING SUCKS. but yeah anyway, totally didn't pre read this and i'm uploading at school. These computers suck. u_u and omg College. I have to find colleges to apply to. I'll probably go into art or something. Maybe graphic design... i made the pictures for TME and MR and I think i'm good at it... but... imma probably fail world lit. i have one of the hardest teachers in the whole school. yet alone the english department. but yeah. until next time


	5. Chapter 4

Not edited. Feel free to point out mistakes lol

-  
"Try not to stand out," Suigetsu said as he wrapped a cloak around River's petite body.

River gave the boy a look before thumping him on the head. "No shit, Sherlock."

Suigetsu rubbed the spot she hit, "Violent like your father."

"Sassy," River replied, "like you always were."

Suigetsu stuck out his tongue. "Childish as well," Itachi said from the doorway. "Ready to go?"

River nodded pulling the cloak closer to her body and following the Uchiha out of the building. "Where are we going?"

"First we need to get you some supplies and see what type of fighting style you would be good at," Itachi replied bluntly.

"Fighting style..." River trailed.

Itachi nodded. "We need to see how much of a Uchiha you are."

"Go away loser," A voice shouted. River turned to her right to see a familiar redhead being shouted out. "You should have died a long time ago!"

"Do you have a death warrant?" Temari whisper shouted a good distance away from her brother.

"Not everyone is afraid of your senile brother." By the way the man moved, River could tell he was drunk.

"River," Itachi said, "don't do it."

"Then stop me," River said as she walked forward. Her hand tightened around the kunai Suigetsu gave her for emergencies.

"You're not gonna stop her?" Suigetsu softly screamed. "Are you crazy? You know Gaara's powers are unstable."

"Isn't it a little early to be that drunk?" River asked snidely. The sand siblings and the drunken man turned their attention to her.

"What do you think your doing?" The drunk man asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," River replied.

"You must not be from around here," the man chuckled.

"And you must be an ass." The man stopped laughing and glowered at River. "I thought we were stating facts here."

The man stumbled towards her. "Listen, girlie, you don't know what your talking about."

"Is this why your girlfriend dumped you?" River guessed, smirking when the man twitched. "Did she find out you still live with mommy or did she realize how low you are?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," he replied, stumbling closer to her. His face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Words hurt don't they," River remarked.

The man pulled at a kunai and, with a shaky hand, pointed it at her. "You don't know anything about me."

"And how much did you know that boy you were insulting?"

"You don't know what he's capable of," the man sneered. River thought back to all those episodes she watched when she was a kid. She could clearly remember the look in Gaara's eyes as he killed the men in the forest of death. His fight with Lee, and Sasuke... His fight with Naruto. Then she remember his fight with Deidara the night he died. The fight with his father.

River pursed her lips. "I know exactly what he is capable of."

"Then you must be crazy just like him," the man laughed.

"I'd rather be like him then like you. A man drunk before noon because his girlfriend had a brain. If I were like him, at least I'd have a backbone."

The man lunched at River and she whipped out the kunai from under her cloak. River was ready for anything. Anything except the hand that pulled her backwards.

River let out a gasp of surprise as a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her backwards. She stumbled until she lost her balance and fell on the floor, the kunai in her hand scraping her thigh in the process. River let out a hiss of pain.

She looked up to see sand wrapped around the man and Gaara's hand outstretched in front of him. A stance she was all to familiar with.

"Don't do it," River said, making Gaara freeze. "Don't waste your time on scum like him. He isn't even worth your time of day." Gaara didn't say anything but his sand didn't move. "Knock him out, leave him with a scar. Just don't kill him, men like him are already dead and their suffering here is more suitable than the punishment of death."

The sand moved again and the man was thrown at least fifty yards into a tree.

River let out the breath she was holding and turned her attention to her leg. She wasn't bleeding that badly, the wound wasn't deep. But it hurt, it hurt a lot. River touched it and instantly flinched.

Gaara walked towards the strange girl. Smelling the blood he knew it was his fault she got hurt. After all, he was the one that pushed her back. He knelt down to where she was sitting to examine the wound as well.

Gaara's hand reached out and touched the wound on her leg, the material around it slightly soaked. River hissed and her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. The sand around them tensed shooting up and ready to go incase needed. "Please don't touch it."

"Are you okay?" his husky voice asked in broken syllables.

"Well I have had better days," she mumbled. She looked around to see Itachi and Suigetsu were no where in sight. She did though notice Kankoro's stare and Temari slowly walking towards them.

"Hello," River said as Temari was within a good range. Gaara didn't move, instead he stared blankly at her leg.

"Hi," Temari said unsurely. She held up a roll of gauze and a bottle of medicine but refused to take a step forward. Temari gave her a worried look and River understood it well.

"Just throw it," River suggested. Her hands ready to catch the items. Temari gently tossed the items and awkwardly stood there. "If you want, you can leave and I'll make sure he goes wherever he is suppose to."

Temari looked between the two. She knew she shouldn't leave the girl alone with her brother. But her father needed her and Kankoro to be somewhere. "Just tell him to go home before dinner."

River nodded. "Okay." Konkoro and Temari hesitantly walked away and River turned to see Gaara hasn't moved. "Man you could be a statue." This caused Gaara to look at her blankly. She short out a small chuckle and held the stuff out to him. "Hold this for me."

Garra held out his hands and she dropped the items into them. As she rolled up her pant legs he could help but question the situation he was in.

A girl who barely knew him, stood up for him. Then she got hurt because of him and she didn't blame him. He even touched her.

After her rolling her pants to reveal her wound she grabbed the medicine that was limply laying in Gaara's hands.

"I'm sorry," Gaara whispered as she attempted to open the foreign bottle.

River looked surprisingly at the boy. "For what?"

"I hurt you."

River chuckled, popping the lid off. "I hurt myself. This is why I can't hold sharp objects."

"But I pulled you back."

"And you're silly."

Gaara stared confusingly at the girl, something at made River smile. "I thought we were stating facts." River continued when he didn't respond. "It was an accident and accidents happen."

River pressed the medicine against the wound and hissed as it burned. "Some accidents hurt more than others."

When River was done patching up her leg Gaara stood up and looked around. "Help me up," River said holding both her hands up.

Hesitantly Gaara grabbed onto her hands and hoisted her up.

"So, what's your name."

* * *

A.N. I admit i did not edit this. I did not read over this. I almost spelled Kankoro's name wrong. I had to google it. My teachers are on strike and I haven't been in school for this whole week... and i've been playing sims all this time when i could have been writing. And I have other stories on wattpad to edit and ughs. anyway. tell me what you think.

I AM REALLY BAD AT REPLYING ON FF I DON'T KNOW WHY. SO IF YOU EVER WANTED TO LIKE... TALK TO ME OR ANYTHING I WOULD SUGGEST FINDING ME ON TUMBLR OR WATTPAD OR SOMETHING U_U

oh and i watched a preshowing of Pitch Perfect that comes out October 5th. watch it. It's Awesome


	6. Chapter 5

River walked slowly throughout the village with Gaara. Well, more limped than walked. She couldn't help but notice how people involenteraly moved away from them. Gaara didn't seem to be bothered by that. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to anything but the limping girl in front of him.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Gaara asked.

River stopped and turned around. "Gaara, is there something wrong with your memory?" Gaara's non existent eyebrows furrowed, River could tell by the way his eyes changed. He looked at the girl before shaking his head. "Are you sure? We've had this conversation four times already."

"River," Gaara choked out.

"Gaara," River interjected.

Gaara glared at her which caused her to laugh. "Heh, I wonder how overprotected you'd be with a girlfriend."

"What?" Gaara asked, flabbergasted.

"You won't even let me walk in peace," River started.

"You're limping," Gaara pointed out.

"It's a form of walking," River snapped back. "Who made you my keeper anyway?"

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Who made you the boss of me?" River asked. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen," Gaara replied.

"I have two years over you," River replied, "I'm nineteen."

Gaara looked down at the small girl. She was seriously two years older than him? "You're short," he stated bluntly.

River glared at him and crossed her arms underneath her chest. "Thanks," she said sarcastically, "I get it from my mom." Looking around she noticed that the streets were pretty much clear. And instead of the stone floors, there was sand everywhere. In minutes it was like she left Konha and walked into Suna, a distance that usually took at least three days for the average ninja.

"So where do you live?" Gaara asked noticing how dark it was getting.

River shrugged, "The people I was staying with kinda got separated from me."

Gaara looked at her in disbelief.

River shot him a look and rolled her eyes. "Stop that."

"What?"

River gestured towared the tightened muscles between his eyes. "Judging me. You think I'm like stupid or something."

Gaara's face didn't change as they continued walking.

When they reached the outside of Gaaras house, he invited her in. River hesitantly accepted and followed him inside the house. She noticed post Naruto Gaara and pre Naruto Gaara struggling for balance within him but over all he was pretty bipolar.

"Gaara is that," Temari started but never finished once she saw River.

"Hello," River said, breaking the awkwardness around there. "I'm River."

"Temari," the blonde stuttered in return. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"No," River started before Gaara's hand latched to the top of her head and moved it up and down in a modding motion. "I guess so," River replied as she swatted Gaara's hand away.

Gaara pulled his hand away from the girl and stood there frozen. It was so unlike him to touch others. Especially with his abilities so unstable.

Temari noticed the shock in her brother and stared at him oddly. "Well dinner will be shortly, Gaara can show you to the bathroom."

River nodded as the blonde walked away. She noticed the confusion in her eyes, it was as if her memories from now were mixing with the memories she should have and she doesn't know which one is true.

"Let's go," Gaara mumbled nodding toward a hallway.

Kankuro was walking out of the bathroom when River and Gaara arrived at the door. He glanced at River, then his brother. His face was hard, and River could easily name the look on his face. Judging.

"Do you have a problem?" River asked, her voice a little sharp, the irratation obvious in her voice.

"You should stay away from him," Kankuro said.

River let out a short laugh, remembering how scared Kankuro was of his brother when he was little, the fear apparently still present. "You should mind your own buisness."

Kankuro forced a scoff out of his mouth, "He's my brother."

"Are you sure?" River asked crossing her arms, "I'm pretty sure we all knew which word you were going to say."

Kankuro glared at the girl. But she was right, the word monster rolled on his tounge. "You don't know me."

"I could say the same to you," River replied snidely, the short temperedness she inherited from her father seeping out of her voice. "Yet here you are, acting like you know what's best for me. Were you dropped on your head when you were little or were you born like that?"

"You think you can come into my house and insult me like that? Who do you think you are?"

"I am a guest to this household, if I am not mistaken. Your mother should be ashamed of your indecency of being a proper host."

Gaara stood behind River feeling very confused. Their argument made no sense to him, yet here they were, arguing like their life depended on it. What confused him most was that they were fighting over him. And the girl he barley knew, was fighting for him.

"My mother is dead because of him," Kankuro shot back.

River glared at the boy harshly. A glare that could make Gaara's go on a run for his money. "A mother never dies in vain if it is for her child. Your mother would hit you for saying that."

River felt a sudden moisture in her eyes and blinked. She knew their mother loved Gaara very much. The proof was in the sand that rushed to protect him. She wanted to scream it all so everyone could hear, but she knew she couldn't. Time is a fragile thing that can be rewritten. And you should never mess with it.

"Kankuro." Behind Kankuro the Kazekage stood with a glower on his face. "Are you dishonoring the family name by trying to out due your brothers cruelty?"

"I-" Kankuro started.

"Sure your brother has made people shriek and cower in fear, but never have them cry like that." River touched her face to feel wet spots on her face. "Into my office. Now."

As the Kazekago closed the door, River noticed the look in his eye. He knew something was wrong. He knew it, but he didn't know what.

OH MY GOD. I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE ;_; BUT SCHOOL IS SUCH A PAIN AND I HAVEN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING IN A WHILE AND OMG.


End file.
